


一厢情愿

by lstea



Series: 冷圈写手 [2]
Category: ABO - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea
Summary: 《冷圈写手》的续篇，也可独立阅读。本篇为男主视角，与女主视角文风差异极大。女A×男A，BDSM户外专场。含更衣室play、高潮抑制、尿道调教、失禁、男A怀孕口嗨等。
Series: 冷圈写手 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	一厢情愿

“我做了一个梦：我爱着她而她爱着我。”

无味的方块字落进文档，堆叠出苦涩的怨言。顾响端详一阵，用引号包裹它们，仿佛这能让pH值升高一点。

自从上一次酒店“约会”，洛邢已经一周没联系他了。期间她照常更新文章，与读者打情骂俏，像什么都没发生过。

“太太艹粉吗？”顾响发送评论。

“想得美。”洛邢秒回。

“太太愿意被粉艹吗？”顾响继续发。

洛邢：“？？？”

够了，这点鱼饵足以让那群粉丝扑腾一阵。为了由此而生的虚荣和热度，她不会轻易删评论。

“今晚洗干净躺好，我教教你到底谁艹谁。”

不出所料，激将法对付傲娇效果拔群。顾响切换App，将预备好的地址塞入聊天窗口。

“没必要那么迟。下午吧。”

-

通常而言，顾响不喜欢出门。在别人的目光下，他不得不伪装成“正常”的模样，以避免“吓到”他们。

当然，洛邢另当别论。毕竟在初次“负距离交流”中，他们便已彼此见证本性，没必要继续演。

“喂，你什么意思。”

赴约者大步流星抵达咖啡厅，长发随气流扬起。她一屁股坐在顾响对面，把道具包甩上桌子。

“酒店房号呢？难不成次次要我订？”

她一脚蹬掉皮靴，将丝袜包裹的长腿翘起，踩上同桌者的裆部。

“我又不会跑，何必那么着急。”顾响面不改色，撑腮抿了口咖啡，“前戏长点更舒服。”

“死矫情。”洛邢冷笑，捧起手机点划。

要说半点波澜没有，当然是假的。食髓知味的躯体被冷落了七天，一点微风就能勾动起情欲海啸。更何况她一身紧裹清凉，打扮得像个高级妓女。

“能把脚放下吗？”顾响用视线描摹她的吊带内衣，“我不想弄脏裤子。”

“得了吧。”洛邢耸肩，又踹掉一只鞋，双足齐下肆意摩擦，“我知道你没那么快。”

“！唔。”

顾响手一抖，咖啡泼出几滴。血液争先恐后地涌向下身，催促着他起立敬礼。

“你还真是……了解我啊。”

“废话。”洛邢的口气间难掩自得，“老娘碰过的屌比你见过的奶子都多。”

“……。”顾响放下杯子，瞥了眼餐刀，又看向这双“身经百战”的脚。

剥皮太麻烦，还是开水烫吧。

“我本来打算送你两件衣服。”他叹口气，仰靠上椅背，“这下没法逛街了。”

“……”

洛邢动作一顿，缓缓收起双腿。她穿回靴子，挪至顾响旁侧，紧挨着他落座。

“你倒是早说啊。”

-

她解下他的皮带，手探进拉链开口。烫热柱体被一掌微凉爱抚，舒适得想放礼花庆祝。

信息素混合洗发水的香气，自一肩之隔的源头漫出。辛辣与清新并存，如同二人的微妙相处。

“其实我不是足控。”顾响埋首于身侧人的后颈，合眸蹭了蹭，“我只是控你。”

“哇，好感动。”洛邢棒读道，“男人为了赚一哆嗦，真是什么都说得出来。”

告白砸上砖墙，又反弹进湖里，咚的一声。回音宛如物理定律的嘲讽。

“我没有撒谎。”顾响揽过她的腰肢，双膝相倚，“我想标记你。”

他亲吻她的腺体，齿尖轻触肌肤。胸腔内仿佛有薄壳破裂，流出酥软的饴糖。

“假如我是Omega，倒不介意被你标记。”洛邢抽取纸巾，包裹住蘑菇头。

“……真的？”顾响一怔。腰际的酸痒逐渐扩大范围，与心脏共鸣收缩。

“假的。”洛邢斩钉截铁。

“……。”意料之内，情理之中。

-

欲望释放的一刻，情感失却平衡，于快慰汪洋间挣扎沉浮。顾响下意识拥紧救命稻草，将自己的唇覆上她的。

他吻得太急，险些撞痛牙齿，磕扁鼻子。他扣住她的后脑，双舌交缠，以久别重逢的力道入侵。

“！”

洛邢猛然推开他，弹至餐厅过道。顾响被反作用力砸上墙，发出引人侧目的巨响。

“我不跟炮友接吻。”

她五官皱起，用力擦拭嘴唇。她伸长手捞出工具包，又忙不迭后退两步，像在躲避一滩污物。

“所以我们亲过，就不止是炮友了。”

顾响整理好衣裤，将半冷的咖啡一饮而尽。他觉得下次该多放些糖。

“走吧。”

他起身跟从，手掠过同行者的发顶半空，落至肩胛轻拍一把。

-

若需用一个意象比拟洛邢，顾响会选择秋风。她和它一样，假温柔真凛冽，善变又不讲道理。

“洛，你不惩罚我吗？”

完美的借口。一切异常举动都是赚取“惩罚”的计划，与感性失控无关。

“还不是时候。”

她为他扣上项圈，牵引绳穿过衣袖。顾响轻抚皮料，试图找到她的名字。

“以及，你该叫我‘主人’了。”

“是，主人。”

他尝试与她十指相扣，肩并肩肘碰肘。她的手掌却从指缝间溜出，钻入提包的开口。

“实在着急的话，拿着这个。”

一个圆润光滑的物件落入掌心。洛邢晃了晃遥控器。

“我不会塞，得劳烦您帮忙了。”顾响把它揣入口袋。

“你没玩过后面？”洛邢挑眉。

“没有。和你是第一次。”

他回想起初尝禁果时惊人的舒适感，以及伴随受虐而生的眷恋。丘比特把他许配给一只恶魔，金箭已长进肉里。

“那您还真是天赋异禀。”恶魔敷衍地应着，似乎不打算信。

不知一人能否承受多支铅箭。若理论可行，她或许已满身都是了。

“在家洗干净了吗？”

“嗯。”

“跟我走。”

洛邢握住绳套，将她的宠物引至商场卫生间。

“裤子脱了。”

-

年轻的躯体精力过剩，重振旗鼓用不了太久。仅仅被手指扩张的功夫，性器便傲然挺立，扬起不可小觑的弧度。

“你还真够敏感的。”

支配者缓缓推入跳蛋，又翻出锁精环扣紧阳根。她协助他整理穿着，冷不防狠拍一把臀瓣。

“好好忍住了，弄脏内裤我可不洗。”

受禁锢的阴茎蓦然弹动，不知是表达不满抑或感恩。它的主人努力夹紧异物，道出应允。

“走吧。”

洛邢抬手，揉抚他的发顶。顾响躬身垂首，任由她梳理鬃毛，顺服得像条大型犬。

-

“你今天为啥这么听话。”

“我一直很听话。”

跳蛋恰好抵上敏感点，在最低频率下撩拨挑逗。顾响勉强保持步伐稳定，声线中藏不住隐忍喘息。

“呵，得了吧。”

似是不满意他的回答，洛邢拨动遥控。那小巧物件振幅骤增，致使受控者双腿一软。

“！洛……主人……！”

顾响朝她倒去，条件反射地抱紧躯体，半身重量都压在她肩上。洛邢一阵踉跄，堪堪撑住他，哄小孩般轻拍背安抚。

“乖，忍忍就舒服了。”

“一直都……很舒服。”

明明是理应相斥的同性，信息素却反令人意乱情迷。他趁势啃咬她的脖颈，吮出草莓印。

“！喂，又不乖！”

啊啊，是久违的傲娇炸毛，今天赚大了。顾响顿觉神清气爽，力量恢复大半。

“主人……好可爱。”

他索性将洛邢抵上墙壁，沿着泛红发烫的耳廓舔吮。他一手揉抚她的酥胸，另手大摇大摆地摸进裙子。

“太太还是被粉艹吧。”

-

“！滚开！！”

咖啡厅里的场景再度重演。这次没有座椅和墙壁抵挡，顾响硬生生摔在了地上。不知是巧合抑或其他，振动在他跌落前恰好停止。

数名路人缓下步伐，灼热的视线刺过来。保安打扮的男士向他们走去，掏出对讲机。

……又要开始伪装了？真麻烦。

“抱歉，我们……”

“看什么看！跟你们没关系！”

洛邢紧攥住被扯歪的领口，朝围观群众怒吼。她表演得太过理直气壮，致使顾响一阵错愕，编撰好的说辞卡进喉咙里。

“走！”

她草草整理好衣裙，拎着宠物的项圈将他提起。顾响狼狈地跟从离开，像一条刚闯祸的狗被主人拖拽逃逸。

-

“你的气势还真厉害。”

“那是你太弱了。”

二人绕开客流，溜进目标店铺，隐匿在层层叠叠的衣架后。

“像个泼妇。”

“滚。”洛邢没好气地怼回去。

振动被再度开启，无预兆的快慰刺入神经。操纵者继续挑选衣物，仿佛浑然不知。

顾响蜷缩于待客沙发中，并紧腿微微战栗。墙边的镜子映出他自己。

“洛，你在意过别人的眼光吗？”

“哈？”

“看来没有。”

不需要脸皮的人真幸福。

“你还会在乎这种东西？看着不像啊。”

“！呜！”

似是存心阻止他反驳，振动频率被连续调高。洛邢勾起他的下颏，轻抚过滚烫面颊。

“先公布小号自毁形象，又主动赴约自找调教，我还以为您早做好觉悟了。”

她饶有兴趣地俯身，几乎与他额头相抵。顾响呜咽一声，下意识将她扯进怀里。

肉体的刺激早已远超阈值。快感化作脉冲横行直撞，从尾椎到大脑都噼啪作响。肌肤灼烧起来，如同遭遇直流电的细胞，妄图与她融为一体。

“主人……”

“嗯？”

接下来该说什么？“给我”？“我要”？不，一旦遂了她的意，只可能被得寸进尺。

“果然……道具比你舒服啊。”

感受到怀中人蓦然一僵，顾响埋首于她胸前，笑得差点摔到地上。

-

幸好选了这家店，更衣室足够多。他任由洛邢将自己拽入，顺手锁上门。

主人生气的样子真可爱，仅次于被调戏的时候。顾响心满意足。

“真要在这里做全套？”他自觉褪尽衣衫，“我咖啡喝多了，等下清理可能会有点麻烦。”

“那又如何。”她冷笑，“道具都没把你干尿，难道我还能有这本事？”

电量提示灯闪烁数次，跳蛋知趣地停止了工作。洛邢瞥一眼遥控器，将它扔回包中。

“老规矩，先舔舒服。”

连衣裙的下摆略窄，不便掀起，导致她不得不整条脱去。女性的上身白皙纤细，肉感仅汇聚于一对乳峰。

“没说舔哪里，对吧？”

“！你想干什……喂！”

顾响扯开她的内衣吊带，将衣物折叠放好。他双膝跪地，埋入两方柔软磨蹭，叼住小巧红樱嘬吸。

听说有人能仅靠乳头高潮，不知道她是不是其中一员。即便除去这点，能坦诚相待也不亏。

“……。”

洛邢安静伫立着，狭小空间内仅剩她的呼吸声。舌尖点划过乳粒顶端时，左胸腔的震动似乎快了些。

“要是有奶就好了。”顾响自言自语。

“想得倒美。”

当即回怼后，似是不甘失态，洛邢又补充了一句：

“喝奶应该来这里。”

她后退半步，捧起硬挺肿胀的性器。顾响探手描摹它的轮廓，仔细勾画每一根血管，认真得像在准备写生。

“……又干什么？”

柱身因这微妙刺激不断颤抖，洛邢也颇不自在地扭了扭腰。

“没碰过都硬成这样，主人还真爱我。”顾响笑道。

“。”

洛邢皱起眉，仿佛这评价是一种莫大的侮辱。

“玩笑而已。是我太爱主人了。”

-

听说Omega为Alpha口交时，能尝出精液是甜的。可惜自己这辈子无法体验。

顾响将她的阴茎纳入口中，一寸寸舔舐吸吮。他的手指托起卵丸轻揉，片刻后挪移至腿根，攀入内侧轻触花瓣。

“！停下！干什么？！”

“原来这里也会湿啊。”他松口调笑。

“这是本能！”

“那指套借我一盒？”

“不给！！”

“真可惜。”

他一遍遍描摹那秘道入口的轮廓，摸索它的门扉。他无从判断这里是否曾被他人染指，正如他不知口中的东西被多少张嘴吻过。

“！喂轻点……你想咬残我吗？！”

“如果真残了，您能跟我一辈子吗？”

“……”

洛邢罕见地陷入沉默。顾响抬头，与她对视半秒。

他没接收到一心期待的愠怒，反而从迷茫中捕获了几缕恐慌。

……这就是您“无惧伦理”的勇气？仅此而已？

“没必要害怕。”顾响低下头，专注摩挲硬度稍褪的阳具，“只是玩笑罢了。”

他的语气干冷，唇角眉梢不带丝毫笑意。

-

“放开。”洛邢说。

顾响没应答，自顾自侍奉她的阴茎。他的动作精准却苍白，一以贯之的虔诚已然消失。

“放开。”洛邢重复了一遍。

顾响依旧沉默。他像是突然聋哑了，甚至把嘴和耳以外的门通通关上。

“……事不过三。”

洛邢后撤一步，抬腿踹倒他——刚好是今天的第三次。

“别用你愚蠢的标准测试我。”

她故伎重演，一脚踏在他下体上。顾响庆幸自己扔下了几套衣服垫身。

皮靴底比裸足硬，但不算疼。性器又一次挺立昂扬，被锁阳环勒得发胀。

“我还是爱你的，洛。”

他合眸，避免房顶倾洒的灯光刺痛视野。

“即便你口是心非、外强中干，连调教手段都毫无创意，我依旧爱你的一切。”

他继续自言自语，发表无论从何角度都不合时宜的告白。他不明白自己想表达什么，甚至不知道哪半句是真的。

“……‘毫无创意’，是吗？”

洛邢松开脚，拾起项圈的牵引绳。她再度将他扯起，面对面抵在墙壁上。

“希望你待会儿还能说得出来。”

-

她第二次主动亲吻他——从他们初遇算起。她的吻柔软甜蜜，像一颗廉价果汁糖。

“没必要的，洛。”

顾响将那颗糖吃干抹净，唇分时滑出叹息。

“没必要讨好我，也没必要骗我。”

他望着紧锁的门，听到人来人往的脚步声。他自觉转过身，弯腰撑住墙。

墙边的镜子映出他与她。

“……。”

洛邢沉默半晌，搬起一只沙发凳，在他身后侧向放倒。她双脚踩上去，小心翼翼地调整交合角度。

“……噗。”顾响失笑。

明明让粉艹可以解决所有问题。他如此想着，却没等到说出口的机会。

意料中恼羞成怒的质问并未出现。洛邢扬起手，一把拍向他的臀部，发出玩笑似的清脆掌声。她的动作优雅又敷衍，几无愠意可言。

数根纤指探入，跳蛋被勾出，随后撞进一具灼热粗长的肉。湿濡穴壁立刻紧裹住入侵物体，仿佛要把它的形状印入记忆。

“‘我还是爱你的’？”

顾响听到她这样说。她的语气颇为怪异，犹如戏谑的碎末撒进讽刺的汤里，却用愤恨搅拌，以不甘装盘上桌。

“你很失望？”

他仍旧没有得到回答。洛邢挺胯收腰，不管不顾地用力，像要捣碎什么坚不可摧的东西。

“弱者总喜欢自作聪明。”

她一次次精准地撞向敏感点，不知记忆载体是身还是心。久违的麻痒舒适流遍全身，引导血液充填向目的地。

释放的通路仍被堵塞——显而易见。她依旧把牵引绳握在手里，锁阳环完好地占据岗位。

“想射出来吗？”

说不想当然是假的。长时接受刺激却被禁锢至此，性器早已胀得生疼。它比原本的色彩深了不止一号，即便冷落都软化不了多少。

“不体验下难得的‘创意’，未免有点浪费。”

都坚持到现在了，别让我失望啊。顾响任由额角的汗水滴落，轻笑混入喘息间。

-

下一秒，他的视野陷入黑暗。棉质布料覆盖上眼睑，绑带于后脑系牢。

他感到阳具被捧起，颤巍巍磨蹭着柔软掌心。微凉的指在它身上演奏，弹拨出情欲的旋律。

“主人……”

明确从属的称呼自动出口。他听见洛邢一声轻笑，随后耳垂被湿热包裹。

“站稳别动，乖狗狗。”

话音刚落，一点金属般的冷意触上性器头部，猝然滑入铃口。

“？！”

顾响打了个寒战，从腰到腿一阵麻软。房间朝某一侧倾斜过去，直到一双手抱住他的躯干。

“我都说了站稳别动。”

充满欺骗性的甜软音色传来，乍听活像少女撒娇。

“不然我们一起摔了，伤的还是你哦。”

后穴深埋的异物顶弄两下，成功榨出数声放浪呻吟。前端入侵的棒体持续推进，一路摩擦出灭顶快感，使得欲火燎原又被冰凉堵塞，滞留在体内越烧越旺。

“！不行……！呜……主人……”

“哪里不行？不是很舒服么？”

沙发凳晃得厉害——想必洛邢笑得相当投入。若不是两处脆弱被牢牢掌控，顾响或许会仰身撞她一跤。

“会……坏掉……”

尿道折磨本就是高危项目，更何况在如此严峻的环境下。后入式无法看清正面，二人的重心也颇不稳定，一个失误就可能酿成惨烈后果。

“那又如何？”

耳畔的甜美嗓音倏然变冷。它犹如棒状金属一般，自鼓膜钻入大脑，又将低温插进心脏。

“要是真残了，就跟我一辈子咯。”

——同时点燃了另一组烈火。

-

“……你说真的？”

“什么？”

洛邢暂停动作，一手握住他的卵丸。顾响脑内浮现出她无端警惕的模样。

“既然残了都肯要，那完整地在一起岂不更好。”

他抚上她的手，摸索无名指的宽度。

“……做梦。”

她甩开他，继续在甬道里驰骋。传递知觉的神经疲惫到近乎麻痹，只有肉壁忠实地履行反射，一次次谄媚般夹吮。

“我累了。”

顾响听到自己如此说。那声音冷淡飘渺，像另一个人发出的。

“……累？”

禁锢脖颈的项圈一紧。柔韧皮料压上喉结，无规律地震颤。

“那还真是……委屈您了。”

-

填满甬道的异物抽离，近处传来咔嗒一声。金属碰金属，承钮旋转，声浪随冷风席卷而入。

洛邢打开了门。

“让别人看看到底谁更辛苦，如何？”

交谈、吵嚷，与二人无关的一切，争先恐后地涌入耳膜。它们混合发酵，膨胀成社会化的恐惧。

“……主人？”

顾响双膝发颤。他感到自己正坠向深渊，崖底布满尖刺。

“继续。”

洛邢轻描淡写地抛出指令，像只说给自己听。她重新负距离拥紧他，肉体相击宛如幸灾乐祸的掌声。

“！不……别再……”

“别再什么？”

不，不该如此。纵使她再我行我素，也不可能彻底无视旁人的目光。这是场骗局，一定是。

“你在骗我。”

“证据呢？”

风的方向、声源的方向……或许她只开了通往仓库的门。当然，这只是“或许”。

“……对不起。”

语句先于思想冲口而出。胸腔浮现一颗柔软的肿块，顾响将它命名为“怜悯”。这肿块和宿主一样茫然无措，不明白自己为何诞生。

“所以？”

硬物暂缓抽送，紧接着加大力度狠厉捣弄。洛邢在颤抖，沙发凳咔啷咔啷响动。

某一刻顾响想抱住她，献上注定被拒绝的亲吻。无奈体位与视野难逃禁锢，他不得不放弃。

“我爱你。”

没头没尾、因果不明，或许这才是爱情的本质。话音落地后顾响沉默，浸入噪声编织的梦里。

“！”

入侵者蓦地怔住，超负荷的武器抖了三抖。她发出一声短促的惊叫，子弹浇灌进壁垒深处。

“……啊。”

顾响泄露出半个音节，兴许是感慨，兴许是叹息。束缚环被解下，乳状液体尽数喷洒，透明的部分滴滴答答流淌一地。

“我都说了……清理会很麻烦。”

晕眩与脱力感交替绽放，他勉强撑墙，咬紧牙关。布料仍驻守于双目前，迟迟未被摘取。

门关了，角落传来啜泣声。

-

“刚结束的时候，你有没有听见什么？”

“没有。”

“那就好。”

洛邢说话时，一盏路灯亮起，映出她眼尾的绯红。顾响伸手，掠过她的睫毛前端，抚上头顶揉搓。

“干什么。”她握住他的胳膊，却没移动。

“没什么。”

沉默蔓延至分道扬镳的岔路口。洛邢朝目的地转身，又停下脚步。她单薄得像一阵风。

“洛。”顾响开口，“什么时候能和你结婚？”

“？”

洛邢一瞬惊诧，扭头打量他，又移开目光沉思。

“……”

霓虹灯忽明忽暗，闪烁犹如钟摆。顾响抬首望它，数出了一个世纪。

“等你怀孕那天。”

皮靴蹬地，裙摆扬起些许。恶魔的影子迅速转向，消失于夜色中。

-

“欢迎光临，请问需要什么？”

消毒水的气味令人头脑清醒。顾响盯着Omega专用排卵药，发了好一阵呆。

“验孕棒，谢谢。”


End file.
